ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lure of the Wildcat (All Nations)
Category:Guides Lure of the Wildcat All Four Nations Walkthrough The mercenary company "Salaheem's Sentinels" has asked you to help recruit new members. There are four total related quests, that each provide similar invitation cards. 1. Talk to starter NPC for a cutscene that starts the quest; the quest will activate, regardless of how you answer the initial question. 2. You will receive the Sentinel Badge key item when starting the quest. Go to each and every one of the NPCs in the list below and talk to them. The first time you speak to each of these NPCs, a message will display that your badge "flashes brightly", and the NPC will have something to say about the land of the Near East, Aht Urhgan. 3. Go around to the four different zones in town and talk to all of the NPCs in the list. You don't have to do this at any specific time, or in any order; they all do need to be talked to before you can complete the quest. 4. Once you talk with all the NPCs in the list, return to the starter one and speak with them again. They will take back the depleted badge and provide your reward of the Invitation Card key item, finishing the quest in your quest log for that nation. 5. Invitation Cards can be traded to Naja Salaheem for Imperial Currency after completing Immortal Sentries. You can only trade all your collected Invitation cards or refuse. You get the title Wildcat Publicist. Quest Note: Note that Rank 2 for San D'Orians or advancement to Mission 2-3 for Windurstians and Bastokers is required to enter the Chateau d'Oraguille. 5 of the NPCs for the Lure of the Wildcat quest are there, and thus access to it is required to get the Mythril piece as a reward. Sentinel Badges are Key Items. Choosing 'yes' in the 'Examine' dialog in Key Items brings up a list of map locations of the NPCs to speak to, although of course there may be other NPCs not related to this quest at those locations. This Quest requires Promathia. Note: After completing Lure of the Wildcat in Bastok, San d'Oria, Jeuno, or Windurst, and completing Aht Urhgan Mission 2, the quest givers in those cities will teleport you to Aht Urhgan Whitegate when you trade them 300 gil. ---- Bastok NPCs Starting NPC: Alib-Mufalib - Port Bastok (K-7) Port Bastok :*Kaede (J-5) Located in northernmost house, east room :*Paujean (F-6) Located in the lower section of Warehouse 2 :*Patient Wheel (F-5) Located outside behind Warehouse 2 :*Hilda (E-6) Located on the stairs in the Steaming Sheep Restaurant :*Tilian (F-8) Located on the pier across from Galvin's Travel Gear Metalworks (All NPC's located on upper level) :*Invincible Shield (G-8) Located near the entrance to Cid's Lab; Provides information on Ballista :*Raibaht (G-8) Located in Cid's Lab :*Manilam (G-7) Located north of the elevators. :*Kaela (I-8) Located on the outside area between the Windurst and Jeuno Consulates (Displays the stellar map) :*Ayame (K-7) Located in the Northeast corner in the Cannonry Bastok Markets :*Ken (E-10) Located across from Mjoll's General Goods :*Pavel (E-11) Located by the West Gate :*Horatius (I-9) Located in a Trader's Home one block west of Harmodios's Shop :*Arawn (J-10) Hume child located one block west of Harmodios's Shop :*Harmodios (K-10) Merchant for Harmodios's Music Shop Bastok Mines :*Vaghron (H-9) Located against Western wall near the South Gate (Provides monster family opposition and predation info) :*Griselda (H-5) Merchant for the Bat's Lair Inn :*Deidogg (H-6) Located on Ore Street (lower level) in between Bat's Lair Inn and Deegis's Armour :*Echo Hawk (I-7) Located on Ore Street (lower level) below Boytz's Knickknacks :*Goraow (I-6) Located at the top of the staircase on Ore Street ---- Windurst NPCs Starting NPC: Ibwam - Windurst Woods (G-10) Windurst Woods :*Soni-Muni (H-10) Located at Bomingo Round fountain, roaming Tarutaru :*Cayu Pensharhumi (I-10) Located NE of Circus Tent :*Etsa Rhuyuli (J-13) Located on top of the Southern end of the Auction House :*Umumu (I-5) Located at NE corner of Dhalmel Farm :*Nanaa Mihgo (J-3) Northmost part of the Mithra Goves Windurst Waters (North map) From south to north, on the Windurst Waters North map: :*Kyume-Romeh (F-10) Located inside of Timbre Timbers Tavern :*Funpo-Shipo (F-9) Located just N of Timbre Timbers Tavern, roaming Tarutaru :*Amagusa-Chigurusa (G-9) Located at SE corner of Huntsman's Court :*Lago-Charago (F-8) Located on top of the Optistery, Western wing :*Npopo (G-4) Located at Odin's Gate Windurst Walls Clockwise starting at the Auction House: :*Yoriri (J-11) Located on top of the Eastern end of the Auction House :*Naih Arihmepp (F-5) Located on main walkway outside Yoran-Oran's Manor, roaming Mithra :*Chomomo (CS, Badge) (H-3) Located NE of House of the Hero :*Moan-Maon (J-6) Located on main walkway outside Consulate of Jeuno :*Shantotto (K-7) Port Windurst East to west start from the Air Travel Agency: :*Yujuju (M-6) Tarutaru located outside Air Travel Agency :*Three of Clubs (G-7) Located at entrance to merchant docks :*Choyi Totlihpa (F-6) Mithra located at tunnel east of Orastery :*Kunchichi (E-7) Located inside Orastery :*Yaman-Hachuman (E-7) Located inside Orastery ---- San d'Oria NPCs Starting NPC: Amutiyaal - Southern San d'Oria (L-6 at the fountain in Lion's Square) Southern San d'Oria :*Daggao (K-6) Galka located in the Lion Springs Tavern :*Authere (J-9) Located East of the Auction House, Elvaan child :*Femitte (I-8) Located under a tree in the Northwest of Victory Square :*Rouva (I-8) Located under a tree in the Northwest of Victory Square :*Deraquien (G-8) Located at Southern entrance of Watchdog Alley Northern San d'Oria :*Maloquedil (J-8) Located northeast of the fountain :*Anilla (J-8) Located north of the fountain :*Giaunne (I-9) Located next to the fountain on the west side :*Phairupegiont (H-8) Located by the moat to the North of the Windurst Consulate :*Bertenont (E-4) Located on the upper walkway to the Northeast of the Royal Armoury Port San d'Oria :*Perdiouvilet (G-7) Located in the Rusty Anchor Pub :*Pomilla (H-8) Located Southeast of the Rusty Anchor Pub :*Cherlodeau (H-8) Located next to the pier :*Parcarin (H-10) Located on top of the Auction House :*Rugiette (J-8) Located in Regine's Magicmart Chateau d'Oraguille :*Curilla (I-9) Located in the Temple Knights' Quarters :*Halver (I-9) :*Rahal (H-9) Located in the Royal Knights' Quarters :*Perfaumand (H-7) Located north of the Central Gardens :*Chalvatot (F-7) Located in the Queen Leaute Memorial Garden ---- Jeuno NPCs Starting NPC: Ajithaam - Upper Jeuno (G-5) Ru'Lude Gardens :*Crooked Arrow (G-8) Located at the top of the stairs to the Auction House :*Adolie (G-7) Located inside the palace in the ground floor Western Guard Post :*Yavoraile (I-6) Located inside the palace in the ground floor Eastern Dining Hall :*Muhoho (H-7) Located on the 2nd floor of the Palace on the balcony overlooking the street :*Albiona (H-9) Located at the bottom of the stairs to the Quadrangle Port Jeuno :*Sagheera (I-8) Located on upper level near Windurst airship entrance :*Rinzei (I-8) Located on upper level just to the West of Sagheera :*Karl (all three kids show badges) (H-8) Located on upper level to the West of the Southern Auction House stairs :*Shami (H-8) Located on upper level behind the Northern Auction House stairs :*Red Ghost (G-8) Located in between San d'Oria and Bastok airship entrances, roaming Galka Lower Jeuno :*Gurdern (G-10) Located across from the Chocobo Stables :*Naruru (H-10) Located inside Merchant's House to the Southwest of Market Bridge :*Bluffnix (H-9) Located inside Muckvix's (Gobbie bag quest giver) :*Saprut (I-7) Located on top of Northern end of Auction House :*Sutarara (J-7) Located inside a guest room in the Neptune's Spire Inn Upper Jeuno :*Renik (H-9) Located across the street Northeast of the Goddess Temple :*Hinda (H-9) Located inside the Goddess Temple :*Luto Mewrilah (G-8) Located on street Northwest of the Goddess Temple under stone archway :*Shiroro (G-8) Located inside first House to the Northwest of Luto Mewrilah. :*Sibila-Mobla (G-7) Located outside M&P's, roaming Tarutaru child